


Sous les projecteurs, je hurle à la lune

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [12]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Music, Pauvre Springgy, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Springbonnie est un animatronique heureux. Il aime la musique, les enfants, sa guitare, et son ami Fredbear, tout semble lui sourire, tout est parfait. (PRIDE MONTH 2020 - Yaoi)
Relationships: (Springbonnie/Fredbear), Fredbear/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Pride Month [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Kudos: 1





	Sous les projecteurs, je hurle à la lune

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi – Springbonnie (Springtrap) X Fredbear   
> Avant relation  
> Spoils : C’est tellement compliqué d’être simpe (captain obvioooous). Disons… Spoils de FNAF 3 et FNAF 4.

-I'm caught in the middle of the dawn and the sunrise ! 

Ses yeux d’animatronique brillent, et son visible malgré les couleurs criardes des projecteurs. 

-Life is a miracle, I saw it in your eyes !

Il joue de la guitare parfaitement bien. Comme on l’a codé pour le faire. 

-Under the spotlight, I howl in the moonlight ! 

Derrière lui, son « ami » sourit. Ce si grand et chaleureux sourire, qu’on lui a donné. 

-Howling for you ! 

Et comme tous les soirs, les enfants sont heureux de voir chanter leurs idoles. 

Et comme tous les soirs, Springbonnie en est ravi. 

Springbonnie est un animatronique. Une machine créée par des humains pour amuser les enfants. Et c’est un lapin. Un grand lapin doré, qui joue de la guitare électrique. C’est également un modèle d’animatronique à ressort, ce qui veut dire qu’un employé pourrait l’enfiler comme un costume s’il le voulait. 

Mais, personne ne le comprend, pas même lui, il a gagné… Une sorte de conscience. Il sait qu’il n’est qu’un robot avec des lignes de codes, mais il a tant de lignes de codes qu’il ressent presque comme un véritable être de chaire. 

Personne ne sait d’où ça vient. Mais tout le monde s’en fiche. L’important pour les humains, c’est qu’il rapporte de l’argent. L’important pour lui, c’est qu’il est (ou au moins à l’illusion d’être) heureux. 

Parfois, il a l’impression d’être un de ces robots justiciers à la télé. Il est à la télé d’ailleurs, avec son ami Fredbear. Ils ont une émission, pour enfants ! Springbonnie adore les enfants. 

Après tout, peut être que c’est seulement son code qui lui crie ça, mais il aime vraiment les enfants, la musique, et son meilleur ami, Fredbear ! 

Fredbear est l’autre mascotte du restaurant. C’est un énorme ours doré, avec un énorme sourire, et Springbonnie l’aime énormément ! Tous les deux, se sont les plus grandes vedettes de la ville ! 

Le concert se termine, et les enfants retournent à leur pizza. Springbonnie et Fredbear se dirigent vers les coulisses de la scène. 

La première chose que Fredbear fait, c’est donner une tape amicale dans le dos de Springbonnie. 

-Tu as assuré, Spring !   
-T’étais pas trop mal non plus, Fred ! 

Les deux se mettent à rire. 

-J’espère que les enfants ont appréciés. Affirme le lapin  
-Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, ils apprécient toujours !   
-Tu penses qu’ils sont codés pour aimer nos chansons ? 

Fredbear, comme réponse, frappe une épaule du lapin. 

-Bien sûr que non ! Nous sommes des animatroniques, se sont des humains !   
-Tu as raison, je suis idiot. Reprend Springbonnie

Il s’étire un peu, quand un énorme CRAC se fait entendre. 

-Aïe ! Il s’écrie  
-Spring, ça va ? Demande Fredbear   
-Je crois qu’un de mes ressorts à sauter. 

Springbonnie tente de baisser son bras, mais n’y arrive pas. Il est complètement bloqué. 

-Ouais, j’ai un problème vers l’épaule. Il affirme  
-Attends, je m’en occupe. 

Fredbear approche du lapin, et attrape son bras. Il déboite la « carrosserie » (non, eux non plus ne savent pas comment l’appeler) recouvrant l’endosquelette de l’animatronique, et inspecte. 

-Effectivement, un ressort a sauté. Attends une seconde. 

Fredbear tente d’être précis, mais…

-Tu y arrives ?!  
-Avec d’aussi gros doigts, c’est compliqué !   
-On devrait demander à William, non ? Demande Springbonnie  
-Non, il est probablement occupé quelque part… Reprend Fredbear. Là, j’y suis presque…

Il se concentre. Mais rate un peu… Fredbear n’est pas le synonyme de la délicatesse, ni de la précision. 

-Aïe ! S’écrie le lapin  
-Désolé !   
-C’est rien on va dire. Mais dépêche-toi, être coincé comme ça…  
-Ça y est ! Coupe Fredbear 

Le ressort de Springbonnie se replace enfin. Et emporté par l’élan, le bras du lapin se baisse brusquement… Et flanque la meilleure claque du monde au pauvre ours. 

-Oh non ! Je suis désolé ! S’écrie immédiatement Springbonnie   
-Aouch… Je savais pas que je te faisais si mal… Reprend Fredbear  
-Désolé vraiment désolé ! 

Springbonnie attrape le visage de Fredbear pour l’inspecter.

-Ça va ? Bon sang je t’ai laissé une marque !   
-William va juste devoir passer, c’est tout. Sourit l’ours  
-Mouais… Je m’excuse quand même ! Soupire le lapin

Il inspecte encore le visage de Fredbear. 

-Tu peux me lâcher non ? Demande ce dernier  
-Il faut que je couvre ça, on est sensé remonter sur scène ! Là, tout de suite !   
-Ça ne se verra pas, avec les lumières et la distance.   
-Peut-être mais je me sens tout de même coupable…  
-Springgy ! Coupe Fredbear

Le lapin recule un peu. 

-Arrête avec ce surnom ! Tu sais très bien que je le déteste ! Reprend Springbonnie  
-Je sais, c’est pour ça que je l’utilise !   
-Idiot…  
-Tu es mon meilleur ami aussi, Springgy ! 

Il se met à rire, de son rire mécanique. Springbonnie sourit. Mais alors, pour ruiner le moment, un technicien au visage oubliable entre dans les coulisses. 

-Hey, qu’est-ce que vous faites, remontez sur scène ! 

Le technicien disparait immédiatement. Le lapin hoche la tête.

-Bien, je reprends ma guitare.   
-Minute, ton bras. 

Fredbear tiens toujours la partie plus pelucheuse du bras. 

-Lève. Il ordonne

Springbonnie s’exécute, et Fredbear clippe le bras à son emplacement d’origine. Il frappe un peu sur le crâne du lapon. 

-Et voilà ! Allez, on y retourne ! Sourit l’ours

Fredbear attrape son micro, et est le premier à partir. Springbonnie sourit, et attrape sa guitare. Il murmure, chose assez incroyable pour un animatronique, de façon à ce que personne ne l’entende. 

-Il va falloir que je parle à William, je sens mon moteur surchauffer…

De nombreuses années plus tard…

-Caught in the middle of the dawn and the sunrise…

Il est recroquevillé, les yeux baissés.

-Life is a miracle, I saw it in your eyes… 

Il soupire, et ferme les yeux. Il ne veut rien entendre, et encore moins voir autour de lui. 

-Under the spotlight, I howl in the moonlight…

Il veut repenser à ces jours heureux, au restaurant. Lorsqu’il n’était pas dans cette sombre pièce, noire, et seul. Très, très seul. 

-Howling for you…

Comme il se sent misérable. Seul, abandonné, pourri, sale… 

Comme ce pauvre Springbonnie voudrait remonter dans le temps. Oublier tous ces problèmes. Les morts, les cris, les esprits…

Et ce truc… En lui… 

Il ose regarder ses mains. Des os sont encore visibles, cachés entre les câbles et les ressorts… Toute traces de tissus humains ont disparus, avec le temps, mais… Lui n’a toujours pas disparu. 

-Je te hais, William… Murmure l’animatronique 

Il se recroqueville à nouveau sur lui-même. 

-Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais… 

Il soupire. Un soupire robotique, évidemment. Jamais dans son code n’était écris… que ça pouvait arriver. 

-…

Springbonnie a tout perdu. Les enfants, le restaurant, la voix, sa guitare, tout. 

Même Fredbear. 

-… Tu me manques…

Comment un être de mécanique et de programmes peut ressentir du manque comme ça ? Est-ce que c’est prévu dans son code, que sans Fredbear, il ne se sent pas complet ? 

-Tu me manques, tu me manques énormément…

Il redresse la tête. 

-Il fait sombre, ici. Tu n’aimerais pas cet endroit… Mais je veux te revoir. 

(C’est moi ! Springbonnie ! C’est moi, Fred, c’est moi !   
Je n’ai pas changé, je ne changerai jamais !   
Peut-être que William est en moi, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Je suis toujours là, Fred ! Viens me retrouver !)

-Je t’en supplie vient me retrouver… Il murmure

Il… Pleure ? Il sent bien quelque chose de froid autour de ses yeux mais… Est-ce que ce sont vraiment des larmes ? 

-Je suis là, Fred, je suis là…

Il serre les poings. 

-Je suis toujours là… Viens me sauver, je…

Puis, soudain, il s’arrête. Ses larmes s’arrêtent aussi. 

-Non. Je ne veux pas que tu me retrouves comme ça. Il affirme

Il se relève, péniblement. Chaque mouvement semble insurmontable, à cause de ce corps en lui, qui l’alourdi. 

-Springbonnie n’est pas si hideux. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Si tu devais me revoir, tu ne me reconnaitrais même pas. 

Il soupire, fermant toujours les yeux. Pour tenter de ses souvenirs, une dernière fois, de ce rêve si lointain. 

-Je ne suis plus le petit lapin joyeux d’avant… Mais je jure de te retrouver. Pas en tant que Springbonnie…

Il ouvre ses yeux. Blancs et perçants dans le noir. 

-Mais en tant que Springtrap.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> … Alors CALMEZ VOUS on a beaucoup à dire là !   
> Déjà. OUI, je n’ai pas de race, je suis toxique, je shippe deux animatroniques entre eux, c’est dégueulasse, machin…  
> Et je n’en ai rien à faire.   
> Je shippe qui je veux avec qui je veux ! Je shippe Ballora et Ennard, je shippe Freddy et Chica, je shippe Foxy et Mangle, et personne ne va m’arrêter !   
> Et ensuite… OUI cet OS ne respecte pas 95% du canon des jeux… Mais déjà, le canon, en vrai, ce sont juste des théories de Captain Hype et Game Theory (qui font un taf incroyable), mais ensuite… Je dois vous raconter une petite histoire.   
> Il y a bien longtemps, j’ai découvert FNAF avec FNAF 4. Puis j’ai découvert le reste de la licence, qui me terrifiait à l’époque (et je ne peux honnêtement toujours pas y jouer seule). Et dans ma tête, une histoire s’est créée.   
> Les animatroniques ont une conscience, pas causée par les enfants morts, et veulent venger ces derniers. Les animatroniques aiment les enfants, ils ne leur feraient jamais de mal. Ils savent ce qui est bien ou mal.   
> Oui, ça parait stupide mais… Pendant un très long moment, je n’ai pas regardé les théories de GT, alors cette histoire resta dans ma tête. Et oui, j’ai commencé à écrire une fic dessus…   
> Projet avorté. Le début a disparu dans les abysses, et avant que j’ai le temps de dire « It’s me », FNAF Sister Location est sorti. Alors bye la fic, morte née…  
> Donc même si depuis je me suis renseignée… Je tiens à cette petite histoire d’animatroniques avec une conscience, même si ça n’a absolument AUCUN sens. Mais moi, je l’aime quand même.   
> Oui. Dans mon petit canon dans ma tête, les animatroniques ont une conscience.   
> Et Five Nights at Candy’s existe dans le même univers, c’est juste que Rat, Cat et compagnie vivent dans un autre pays.   
> Pour terminer, la chanson que chante Springgy ! C’est Alter Ego, chanté par le groupe Minus One !   
> Pour ceux qui me connaissent IRL, OUI C’EST ENCORE DE L’EUROVISION ET ALORS !  
> Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas IRL, oui, c’est une chanson de l’Eurovision (vous devez connaitre), mais je trouve que les paroles vont très bien avec l’histoire de Springtrap. Et je me suis toujours imaginé mon lapinou préféré la chanter.  
> C’est que moi ? Oui. Mais j’adore cette chanson ^^  
> Voici le lien ! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8LcNrqiIFE (jugez pas mes gouts svp. Cette chanson est géniale et je L’AIME)  
> Bref… Je suis une fan inconsidérable de Springtrap. Après N et Takumi, c’est mon personnage masculin favoris toutes œuvres de fictions confondues. Je le trouve tellement tragique… Et terrifiant.   
> Et j’aime ce ship aussi ! J’adore l’implication que ça a. Pauvres Fredbear et Springbonnie…  
> Bref, j’espère que vous vous êtes pas sentis agressés ^^’ Je sais que beaucoup de gens considèrent les shippeurs de FNAF comme des cancers alors… Je prends mes précautions.   
> Et vui le nombre de points d’exclamations est normal, c’est pour rentrer dans le caractère enfantin de Springgy au début ^^  
> Sur ce, je retourne chanter Alter Ego X)  
> Demain, on termine un two shot !   
> Bonne journée à tous !   
> (Howling for yooooooooooou)


End file.
